


Endless fantasy

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Adorable dipper, Banter, Bill helps Dipper to relax, Bill thinks that Dipper is adorable, Bill wears Dipper's clothes, Cuddling, Dipper has anxiety, Enemies to Friends, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Mabel Pines is seriously awesome, Mystery Twins, Mystery twins are adults now, Sharing Feelings, friends who cuddle, long after Weirdmaggedon, new living arrangements, twins running the mystery shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much time has passed after the events of Weirdmaggedon. The pines twins have moved back to Gravity falls to run the mystery shack together. An old friend returns to Gravity Falls. </p><p>This time around, can Dipper trust Bill?<br/>And does Bill really find Dipper adorable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's late and most people are probably sound asleep by now..I know Mabel is. The flight back to Gravity Falls had really tired her out. It should have tired me out and yet here I am, wide awake and sitting outside on the balcony of the mystery shack, as I've done a hundred times before. I never get tired of being here. The weather is a bit chilly because summer is ending but it's nothing I can't handle. 

I'm excited thinking about how I finally get to spend a winter here..and any time after that. I get to spend as much time as I want to here..because Mabel and I are going to be living here. 

Out of all the places I have been to in my life, this one is better than all of those other places combined..there's no other place I'd rather be. 

After that summer, years ago..after stopping Bill Cipher and returning the small town back to normal..Mabel and I traveled to different places. We went to high school in Canada. Then we backpacked and explored several cities and towns in Europe. 

 

But even though those times were really great..I never felt like I could truly call any of those places my home.  
But now that I have returned to this small town..after all this time..It feels like I am finally back home.  
Gravity falls is my home. 

So after much thinking and many discussions among our family members..Mabel and I decided to take over the mystery shack. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford live here with us.

Soos had left the mystery shack behind to live with Melody..who is now his wife. Wendy corduroy still works at the shack..but her job is different now. She takes tourists on nature hikes through the weird and spooky forests behind the shack and when she's not doing that she can be found at the nearest community college, teaching classes on self defense.

 

So after Weirdmaggedon happened, the older Pines twins had finally stopped being stupid. Stan and Ford are almost inseparable now..I suppose that they are finally making up for all the lost time. Both of them are really glad that we are all together again. Living and working at the mystery shack. 

Ford is going to talk to me tomorrow afternoon, he says that he has gathered up some new information on the paranormal that he'd like to share with me. 

Mabel will be taking Stan to the mall because according to Mabel, he needs to buy some new clothes and he really needs the expert fashion advice that only Mabel can give him. 

 

That's all happening tomorrow, so tonight I'm just going to relax and take it easy. It really is a nice night out. The sky is dark and you can see hundreds of these bright tiny stars that are all scattered across the night sky..you can't see the stars quite like this in a city environment..out here though it is truly a beautiful sight to behold.

I let out a sigh as I grab out another can of beer from the small cooler next to me. I'm about to open the can when a bright flash of light in the sky suddenly caught my attention. For a second there I thought that the light looked similar to the shape of X...it reminded me of that one summer..Weirdmaggedon..the rip in our dimension..everything was on fire..everyone was screaming..it was complete chaos.

What I saw just now in the sky..was that lightning? There Isn't a storm or anything. I also didn't hear any thunder...so what was that?

No. No way. I'm just over thinking things. I'm just silently panicking for no reason. Besides what happened back then would never happen again.  
Bill cipher was blasted out of our dimension. He is gone. There's nothing to worry about. It's been years since then and I need to just get over it. I was a kid back then..just a kid who had fought to survive who had fought hard for Mabel's survival..and the survival of the whole town..of the entire world actually. 

I am an adult now and I can't be afraid forever. Nothing is going to hurt me and Weirdmaggedon is just something that had happened in the past..I am over it.

 

At least that's what I have to keep telling myself until hopefully..one day I will finally believe it..and besides everyone else have all gone on with their lives since then. Stan and Ford are fine..Mabel is fine and everyone else is fine too. 

I open my can of beer and I continue to gaze at the stars up above me.  
"Everything is fine" I quietly whisper to myself. 

Until suddenly..I hear someone yelling. It's coming from the forest. It's getting louder. I think there's a man out there yelling..his voice sounds panicked and kinda familiar but I can't really place it..I can also hear barking...And growling. I think that whoever is out there, they must be in danger..that they must be running from coyotes or something. 

I am going to go out there and help them.

I quickly grab my coat, a flash light and a knife. I quietly jump down from the balcony and I run into the forest...I find myself barely even in the forest when I see this man..this skinny man sitting in a tree. I cannot look at him for too long because beneath the tree there are two coyotes...they turn to look at me now..they look angry. I'm beyond terrified. I take a few steps backwards and then I close my eyes.

"Kid!! What are you doing?!"  
I hear the man shout out as I quickly open my eyes and I whisper out the words to a spell that I had picked up from Grunkle Ford. A bright red circle of light forms on the ground. The coyotes are the ones who look terrified now. They quickly retreat back into the woods. The circle on the ground slowly fades away. 

I sit down on the ground and the flash light drops from my hands. From behind me I can hear clapping..and laughing..it must be from that man..the one who was in the tree before. The one I saved. He is now standing directly behind me. 

"I sure am glad that you saved me Pinetree! Wow! I never thought I would ever have to say those words! But hey I can't really complain I am still alive after all."

Oh.

Shit.

This is not good.

I was safer with those coyotes than I am with him! 

He laughs again as if in a response to my thoughts.

I turn around and I glare at him.  
I know exactly who he is. Even though he doesn't look like he did before..he looks like a human now. He is tall and thin, he is wearing a black top hat. His hair is a dirty blonde color, somewhat messy in appearance..his hair covers one of his eyes. His uncovered eye, the left one, is a unique shade of amber with these tiny bits of gold mixed in. He is wearing what I think used to be a nice looking pale yellow and black suit..the bottom's of his slacks are ripped and torn but only by just a little bit.

 

"Well well well it really is nice to see you again pine tree." he said as he continues to stare at me, with a smirk on his face.

I want to punch him..hard..I want to get in at least one really good punch..right in the middle of his stupid face.  
As quickly as the thought had entered my mind his eyes had softened and he smiled at me with what appeared to be a genuine smile.

"How?" I asked him.

"How what?"

"You know what." I took a deep breath and then as calmly as I could, I asked him..  
"How are you here? How did you not die that day and are you possessing someone right now?"

"Whoa slow down there pine tree. Look..I didn't die however I wanted you all to think that did. In all honesty though, I was closer to death than I ever thought possible. It took me awhile..to recover..but as you can see..I'm all better now!"

"Great. That's just great. Ok so what's with..whatever this is?" I asked him as poked him in the chest with one of my fingers. He didn't really react to that at first but then he said, "This is my body. I am not possessing anyone. This is my new form. I had to gather a lot of strength and energy in order to take on this form."

"But why are you here? You didn't die and now you have a human form..so why would you want to be here of all places? Why stay here?"

"Because there's no other place I'd rather be." He said as his eyes met my own. I quickly looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Gravity falls is my home." He said.  
I looked back up at him and then I said,  
"Don't read my mind Bill. It's really annoying."

"Is that so? Well that's too bad because I can't help it..besides I just find you so interesting pine tree. Have you forgotten? That I am always watching. Even when I had barely any of my strength left..I would continue to watch the people of this town and you. I especially enjoy watching you pine tree. I would anxiously wait for the day that I could meet with you face to face once again."

"That's kinda creepy Bill." I said as I looked up at him again. I tried my best to hide the small smile that had appeared on my face. 

Bill noticed this of course. 

He returned my smile and then he said, "Ouch kid that really hurts my feelings."

"Wait what did you say?"

"That you hurt my feelings...What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bill asked. He looked as if he was really nervous. I then noticed a few scratches on his fore arms. Noticing these things..I had a better idea of what was going on with Bill. I smirked at him. "Whoa is this really happening? Wow." I said. He looked even more nervous. "Wait..no..you can't actually think that..no no you're wrong. Stop looking at me like that. What you're thinking right now isn't true."

"Yes it is true and you just confirmed that for me Bill. I figured you out.."

"Pfft please as if you or any human could ever do something like that.."

"Bill. I can't believe it but I'm pretty sure that you are now mostly human. You may have retained some of your supernatural abilities but..you aren't like you were before, you can get hurt now..you can feel pain and emotions. Y'know I thought it was strange that when Mabel shot you with that laser gun..that you just disappeared. In the back of my mind, I always knew you were very difficult to kill, damn near impossible and you were very close to being immortal but..I knew it..I knew that one day you'd show your face again.  
You can be killed now just like any other human can't you? But you have some advantages that humans do not have..like your abilities."

"Yes. Fine. You're right. Are you happy now?" Bill had crossed his arms and he was anxiously tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm not sure..but this is definitely not what I expected." I said.

"Hey this isn't what I expected either!"

"So you had no idea that this would happen to you? That it was a possibility?" I asked him.

He just shook his head side to side.

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen, this wasn't part of my plan."

"Well I am glad to hear that Bill because I wasn't too crazy about your plan back then. Do you know how hard that was for me and my sister...my family and friends to go through all of that? Don't even bother answering that because it won't change what you did all those years ago."

I then started to walk away from him.  
I expected him to try to attack me or to just disappear off into the night but instead...he continued to follow after me. 

"Hey where are you going? Don't you dare walk away from me. Pine tree! Hey! Hey slow down!"

I eventually stopped walking. We stood now, right outside the mystery shack. I turned around to look at him. He seemed to be short of breath.

"Stop being so loud or you will wake them up." I said. 

"I would rather they stay asleep for the time being."  
He said as he walked ahead of me and then he sat down on the outside sofa near the entrance to the house.

I hesitated for a minute or so before I eventually sat down on the sofa beside him.  
"Me too." I said quietly.

"Well that's a good start..finally something that we can both agree on." Bill said.

"What do you mean by..a good start?"

"That this is only the beginning pine tree. You are going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

"Why?"

"Well why not?"

"I am not even going to try to answer that Bill..you know why."

A couple of minutes of awkward silence later and...I decided to break that silence. 

"Can I trust you Bill?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I'm considering letting you live here at the shack. You aren't used to being a human..like at all..and you could get hurt..by more coyotes or something who knows.."

"You..you are worried about my safety pine tree?"

I nodded and then I said.."But I need to know that I can trust you. I don't want anyone in this house to get hurt."

"You can trust me. I won't hurt them."

"Or my friends? Or anyone else for that matter. Alright? No murder."

"Not even a little murder??"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not even a little murder. But self defense is alright."  
I said.

"Fair enough. So where am I going to be sleeping tonight pine tree?"

"Since I haven't introduced you to anyone yet..you will have to sleep with me.." I immediately regretted that I had said that and Bill..that asshole..had a big grin on his face. To make things worse he even moved himself closer beside me on the sofa. Our knees were touching. 

"I-I mean in my room! N-not actually with me..I didn't mean it like that.!"

Bill laughed a quiet laugh. "Are you sure you didn't mean it like that pine tree? You are absolutely adorable when you get all flustered and nervous!!" 

"I am not adorable!"

"Yes you are." Bill said as he put one of his arms around my shoulder.  
I was a bit shocked. I didn't move and I didn't breathe for a few seconds. He laughed quietly again and then he placed a couple of his finger tips underneath my chin, his eyes meeting my own. 

"B-Bill what are you.."

"We have to come up with a fake name for me so no one in there will cause me any trouble. But you can call me Bill whenever we are alone that's fine with me."

"When we are alone?"

"Yes. But it has gotten quite late hasn't it? I suppose we better call it a night."

"Yes. Yes it has. I'm tired. I'm super tired. C'mon I'll show you where my room is--"

"Pine tree here just take my hand."  
Bill said as he moved a little bit away from myself on the sofa. He held his hand out for me to take. 

"I'm not making any deals." I said.

"I don't bother with that anymore so there's no need to worry. I can teleport us to your room." 

 

A few minutes after Bill teleported us to my room, which was still in the attic (Mabel has her own room now and it's down stairs) I gave Bill some clothes to change in to for the night (after he tried to strip in front of me..I quickly directed him to my closet so that he could change in there)

I put a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, in the opposite side of the room for him to sleep on. After that I got in my bed and I was slowly starting to fall asleep when I heard the closet door open and shut. I then felt him lay down on my bed right next to me.

"There's pillows and blankets over there. You can sleep over there."  
I said right before I started to yawn.

"You're joking if you think that I would even consider sleeping on the floor." He said as he turned on his side, he was facing my back and I felt him lean in to me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I was already so tired that I didn't even bother to move away. I was feeling really relaxed and comfortable. I thought that maybe this should concern me..that I was actually okay with this..that anyone else would have put up more of an argument..  
"But you're not anyone else." He said softly in my ear.

"Bill.." I began to say something to him but I lost my train of thought as I felt him..his lips..leaving these sweet little kisses, starting behind my ear and down my neck.

He stopped as he got to the beginning of my collarbone. He leaned in to me again and it felt so good just having him there. If I wasn't so tired maybe I would..I could...

 

Bill let out a little laugh and then he whispered into my ear..  
"Don't you worry there will be plenty of time for other things tomorrow..it's like I said before..this is only the beginning. Sweet dreams my pine tree."  
☆☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up to find the now mostly human Bill Cipher laying in bed next to him, wearing Dipper's clothes that he had borrowed the night before. Bill soon blows his cover, but only with Mabel. Mabel teases Dipper and Bill has a good time. Mabel also promises not to tell anyone that Dipper's friend and new roommate is actually Bill Cipher.  
> Dipper and Bill share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I just want to say thank you for reading.

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and I couldn't remember the last time I had ever slept so well. As I slowly opened my eyes..I began to recall last nights events and I became all too aware of the warm body that was snuggled up so close to me. 

Bill Cipher was still asleep. I've never seen him look so peaceful and innocent before.  
I know that It's rude to stare but...he is alseep.

His hair is such a mess and his borrowed clothes look a little big on him. He is wearing one of my favorite shirts. It is a grey shirt with long dark blue sleeves. I still can't wrap my mind around how much more human he is now. 

He slowly opens his eyes and I quickly turn to the other side of the bed. He laughs then and I can feel him lightly tapping his fingers on my back.

"Good morning pinetree." He says, with his voice barely above a whisper. 

I was about to respond but someone was loudly knocking on my door so I said "I'll be out in a minute!" And then the person on the other side, who I soon found out was Mabel, she said, "Dipper! Grunkle Ford said to hurry up he needs to talk to you he's been waiting for awhile." 

Bill had his hand on his mouth trying hard to not laugh. I turned over to glare at him. He moved his hand from his mouth, his eyes were huge now and he was opening his mouth now to speak and I began to panic, I covered his mouth with both of my hands.  
He bit down onto my thumb hard. 

"Ow what the hell why did you do that?" I asked him.  
He had this shit eating grin on his face. He turned his head sideways and he said, "because I felt like it." 

"Hey Dipper! Who are you talking to? Is there someone else in there?! Is there a girl in there?"  
Mabel asked.

"No! It's just me don't open the door! I'll be down in a minute Mabel!!" I said while going into panic mode. Bill hadn't moved from his spot yet he just kept smiling at me. "This is all your fault." I said as I pointed my finger at Bill.

"I'm opening the door Dip-dot!"  
Mabel said in a sing song voice. I quickly threw all of the blankets on top of Bill who was sitting up in the bed. 

The door swung open and Mabel just stood there for a minute before she broke out into a fit of laughter. She then calmed herself down long enough to ask me,  
"Dipper you dork..! Who is that?" She asked while pointing at the tall pile of blankets next to me. 

"Who is what Mabel? What are you talking about? There's no one here but me.." I said with an unusually high tone of voice.

"Dipper..c'mon I can always tell when you are hiding something!!" she whined from the door way.

"Did you honestly think that this would fool her?" Bill suddenly decided to speak up from beneath all of those blankets on top of him.  
"Shut up.." I said to him in a low voice. 

He then poked his head out from beneath all of the blankets and he smiled at Mabel.

"Well hello shooting star." He said. Mabel and I both gasped at the same time. She then stepped in to the room, shuting the door behind her. 

"What the hell? Seriously!  
You can't call her that and expect her not to know who you are.." I said.

"Bill?!" she said.

"Mabel this isn't what it looks like.." I started to say but then Bill being the asshole that is..he says,  
"Are you sure about that Pinetree? Because I thought that last night you and I.."

Mabel then came closer to me and without any warning, she smacked me upside my head.

"I am sure that there is a long story that explains this.."  
she said as she pointed over to Bill. "But now isn't a good time for you to explain it..all of it..to me so you will do that later okay?" She said before taking a deep breath in and out.

"Yes I promise I'll explain everything to you later."  
I said.

There was a beat of silence and then.."Shooting star..you are good with names aren't you? Can you come up with a name for me? No one else can know who I am." Bill said.

Mabel nodded her head and then she said,  
"Alright I won't say anything..your secret is safe with me..unless you hurt Dipper." 

"No harm will come to my pinetree. I promise." Bill said as he pulled me into his chest, holding on to me tightly, and he softly laughed as I started flapping my arms around wildly in protest. 

He let me go and then he stood up from the bed. I did the same thing while I glared at him for a second..and then I walked over to another area of my room. I then started going through my dresser, looking for something else to wear for the day..I found what I wanted to wear and So I quickly went into my closet to change my clothes. I could still hear Mabel talking to Bill..

"Okay so you need me to give you a fake name now right? Hmm I dunno..ok..wait I got it..how about..Calhoun..?"

Bill said, "Hmmm...that's not bad but..." I walked out of my closet and I threw my dirty clothes into a nearby laundry basket. I then sat down on my bed, a little ways away from Bill and as I glanced over at him I said, "How about Cal?"  
Bill looked back at me, smiling with wide eyes and he said, "I like that! Let's go with that one."

Mabel excitedly said, "Okay so Cal it is then!" 

" Mabel! Dipper! Whats the hold up?" Grunkle Stan's loud voice could be heard from down stairs. 

"C'mon Dipper! We need to tell them about Cal. That he is an old friend of yours or something!" Mabel said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"And then what?" I asked.

"And then..I don't know.." Mabel trailed off as Bill suddenly had an idea and he said,  
"How about I go shopping with you and Stanley. I need my own clothes after all."

"Well..that's probably okay..so sure why not? Alright you can come along with us."

"Mabel are you sure you are alright with him going with you to the mall?" I asked. 

"Yes I'm sure. This might be fun. Who would have thought? That I would be going to the mall with Grunkle Stan and my brother's dream demon boyfriend!" Mabel said with a large smile on her face.

"He's not my...he isn't...ah forget it..you guys just have fun and please try to stay out of trouble...make sure that he doesn't try to burn down the entire mall or something."

"That sounds like a great idea pinetree! I do enjoy watching things burn!" Bill said with excitement in his voice.

Mabel looked terrified after he said that. I am sure that I did too. Bill noticed our shared reactions, he laughed it off and then he said,

"Calm down you two! I'm only joking...look I can honestly tell you that everything will be okay. There's nothing to worry about. You just enjoy the rest of your day down in that boring old lab with boring old Fordsy." Bill said as the three of us began to walk down stairs.

I rolled my eyes at Bill as he placed a hand on top of one my shoulders..And then he slowly brought his hand back down to his side and that's when I looked up at him. He nodded his head and smiled at me, I returned his smile. 

 

A few hours later...  
I started to think about all the things that had happened so far. Grunkle Stan and Ford bought Mabel's story this morning about how Cal was a good friend of mine that I had met during our travels. We had told them that he would be living with us for awhile and that he would be working at the shack during his stay here.  
Shortly after all of the introductions had taken place Mabel, Stan and...Cal had left to go to the mall. Grunkle Ford and I ended up playing dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons in the lab instead of what we were supposed to have been doing.  
I can't complain though because I really do enjoy playing that game with him. 

 

I am now upstairs in my room alone and I have my earphones in. I'm listening to one of my favorite songs with the volume way too high. The volume was so high that I didn't even notice when Bill had shown up. He was sitting with me on my bed, he sat right infront of me and he leaned in so that he could remove one of my earphones from one of my ears.

"Hey! What are you doing? When did you get back?" I asked him in surprise as I removed the other earphone from my ear.  
"I got back about 30 minutes ago..but I want your opinion on something. What do you think about this?" He asked as he moved his arms up and down with excitement. 

"What do I think about what?" As soon as I had asked him that, I noticed his attire.  
"My new clothes pinetree. What do you think of them?" He asked me.

I felt myself blushing as I took in every detail of what he had on. "They look..you look nice." I answered him quietly. 

He was wearing casual clothes. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt with quarter length sleeves and tight fitting dark blue jeans. His hair was styled similar to how it was last night..but his hair had been washed reccently..his dirty blonde hair parted on the side, he had pieces of his hair covering up one of his of eyes.  
I was curious as to what his eye, the one he had always covered up, what it looked like.  
So without thinking I reached up between us and I brushed his hair away from his eye so that I could get a better look at it. I was surprised to find that it was a dark shade of green and it looked rather ordinary in comparison to his other eye which I found to be unusually beautiful..that other one, the one that was amber in color with tiny flecks of gold mixed in. 

His hand shot up to hold onto my wrist and in doing so, he brought me back to reality. I suddenly realized that I had been shamelessly stairing at him. I was now too aware of what I had been doing and so was he. He kept a firm grip on my wrist and in one swift movement he pulled me into him, his lips covering my own as he continued to kiss me, my lips opened just a little bit and I could feel his tounge teasing my lips until I allowed him more access for his tounge to explore my mouth and I began to return his kisses, gently at first and then mine became almost as rough as his. 

We both broke away from each other at about the same time, needing to breathe. 

Once I caught my breath I said to him, "Why is this happening? Why does this.." I then leaned in to steal another kiss from his lips which he promptly returned. Against his lips I continued to speak, "Why does this feel so good?" My voice was barely above a whisper. He reached up and knocked my hat from off the top of my head, while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I actually don't have an answer for you pinetree. This is the first time I have ever experienced these kinds of feelings with a human." 

"What do you mean Bill, what do you mean exactly by..these kind of feelings.?"

"I don't know if I can explain this logically but..there has always been some kind pull I have felt towards you..and as much as I now want to...I can't take back what I've done in the past and..I have never felt truly sorry before..and all of this is really new to me..all of these feelings that I have towards you. I like you pinetree and I just..I just always want to be around you." Bill said quietly as his hand in my hair stopped moving and we just looked into each others eyes for a minute until I felt something wet on my cheeks..it took me a minute to realize that I was crying but only just a little. Bill looked worried then and he brought one of his hands to my face to wipe away my tears. I leaned into his touch. "Pinetree?" He whispered my name. "I'm okay I promise. It's just..."

"That no one has ever said anything like that to you before?"

"Yeah and did you figure that out by reading my thoughts again?"

He shook his head. Both of his arms were on either side of me now, he had both of his hands on top of my own.

"No this time I didn't read your thoughts because I didn't have to...I could just tell by simply looking at you..by paying attention to your reactions."  
He said. I smiled again as I leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss onto his lips. As I pulled away a little bit I said, "Bill..I want you to know that this is all new to me too. Feeling this way about another person...about you. Bill..you should know that I like you too." 

Bill smiled and then he took my hand in his. We both stood up and I let him lead me towards the door. He stopped moving for a second and then he said, "I can't believe that I hadn't told you...it's because I just now remembered that one of the reasons I came up here was to tell you something. They said to tell you that dinner is ready. We are having breakfast food for dinner. There's also this one food..Mabel told me it is called pancakes and She was very enthusiastic about them, so they must be really good." I gently squeezed Bill's hand and then I said to him, "Well then Cal, let's not keep them waiting any longer. I am positive that you are going to love pancakes." Bill nodded his head and he smiled at me as he squeezed my hand back in response. We then made our way downstairs and into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Pines Family goes pretty well but afterwards Bill is left feeling pretty emotional so Dipper tries to cheer him up which leads to an important conversation between the two. Mabel continues to be supportive of Dipper and Bill's relationship.

Dinner was interesting...to say the least. Bill or I should say, Cal..got along well with everyone at the table.  
He was pretty good at making small talk, he answered every question that came his way with ease and confidance. 

Some parts of the conversation though had me thinking that there were many truths or half truths hidden among the lies.  
For example...Grunkle Stan asked him how he met Mabel and I...  
"I met them in London. We met at a cafe. I was visiting a friend at the time and I had ended up there on my way back to my hotel room because it was raining something awful..and so I had just sat down and I ordered myself a latte when I see the two of them on this small stage."  
He paused and then he looked right at Mabel. She understood that he wanted her to continue the story. Which by the way was a true story that actually did happen..well sort of..Mabel and I were at a cafe in London, that was nearly two years ago and what Mabel said next actually did happen..  
"They had announced earlier that week, that they were going to host a poetry reading event. Dipper is a really good writer. He had written some poetry in his notebooks..I wanted him to read one for the event. He had chosen one of his poems to read a few days in advance and he was all ready to get on stage at least he was until they told him that his turn would be the next one, he got nervous then and he was about to make up an excuse and try to get out of it but I wouldn't let him."

"She pulled my arm several times, nearly spilling hot coffee on me and she kept telling me to go for it and that everyone would love my poem." I said while smiling at Mabel from across the table.

Cal turned just enough so that he could look at me, he smiled as he said,  
"When Dipper read his poem on stage, the entire room went silent. His poem was that good.  
He had everyone there hanging onto every word. Myself included. After he had finished reading his poem the owners of the cafe gave him and Mabel several cups of coffee on the house. I introduced myself to them and we traded phone numbers. We met up quite a few times after that until it was time for me to leave London."  
As he finished speaking, Grunkle Ford sat down his fork ontop of his plate and then he said,  
"Dipper has always shown talent in writing. I would often find that he would add his own thoughts onto my..notes. I kept many..notebooks on my own scientific findings and theories. But I had no idea that he has written poetry. I hope that sometime soon that you will share some of your poems with the rest of us Dipper." 

"Sure. But I'm not that good I mean I guess I'm alright but.."

"You are being too modest! Stop that." Grunkle Stan said with a mischievous smile on his face. Stan took a sip of his Pitt cola before he looked over at..Cal and he asked him, "So do you have any family here?" 

Mabel and I shared a nervous glance before Cal stood up quietly and he said, "I used to. But that was a long time ago.  
If it's alright I must excuse myself for a few minutes."  
He had gone outside. A couple of minutes had gone by and Stan said, "Dipper go check on your friend and tell him that l'm sorry..y'know just in case I upset him by asking about his family."

"I'm sure he's fine but I will go check on him." I said as I stood up from the table. Mabel caught me by the sleeve of my shirt. She smiled and said, "I bought a cake from this little bakery in the mall earlier, Cal said it was his favorite kind. Could you remind him, about the cake?" I stared at her because I was a little bit surprised to hear what she had just said to me.  
"He has a favorite cake? I mean y-yeah..okay..sure I will remind him."

 

I walked outside to find him sitting down on a bench,  
it was off to the side a bit from the shack.  
I sat down beside him and very quietly I said,  
"Hey Bill. Are you alright?"

Not meeting my eyes, he said, "Yeah I'm alright pinetree."

"That was kinda neat..what you said in there..about me and Mabel in London. It was almost as if you had been there with us."

"Well it's like I've said before..I'm always watching." He looked at me then, his eyes meeting my own as he smiled a half smile.  
He let out a sigh and then he said,  
"Look, I'm just not used to all of this..all of these emotions..and feelings..! I thought it would be easy..being a meat sack, being a human. It never bothered me this much before..my family..How they cast me aside. It's been a very long time since that happened I don't understand...why does thinking about them now make me feel..so..."

"Sad? Angry? Confused? If it helps you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. You don't have to think about them if you don't want to."

"How?"

"By focusing on the family that you do have..right now. In this lifetime."

As soon as I said that Bill grabbed unto my shirt collar, pulling me up to my feet. Both of us were standing now, face to face.

"How can you say that to me pinetree? After everything that I had done..!!"

I took a deep breath, his fingers still twisted into my shirt, his eyes still staring deep into my own..After a minute I said,  
"Things change."

He let go of me then. His eyes never leaving my own.  
I then said, "..and sometimes they change for the better."  
He turned away from me then and as he started to walk away from me I reached out, and I grabbed onto one of his wrists.  
"Pinetree. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve a family..I don't deserve you..you know I don't. So if you don't let me walk away from you right now..."

My grip on his wrist got tighter as I asked, "You'll do what? What will you do?!" 

"I'll stay. I'll stay with you and you will never be able to get rid of me...I won't be able to make myself leave you and you deserve someone better than me."

"I don't care what you think right now Bill! About what I deserve or about what you did in the past..I don't care."  
I pulled him into my arms and then I kissed his lips rougher than I originally intended on..I slowly pulled back a little bit from him but then I noticed that he still looked as if he might try to argue with me some more so I kissed him before he could, this time I was more gentle than I was before.

"Stay with me." I said against his lips. There was a second that I thought that time had stopped and all I could hear was my own heart beating..and then I felt his lips on mine. He had one of his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him and his other hand was tangled up in my hair. 

He stepped back from me, but only by just a little bit, so that he could get a good look at my face. He smiled at me and I swear it felt like my heart had skipped a beat.  
My hands came up and I held his face in my hands. I smiled back at him and I said, "Mabel said you have a favorite cake."  
He laughed and then he took my hand in his and he said.."I've never had cake before..so I just chose the one you would have. It's your favorite, red velvet cake."  
I laughed as we walked back to the shack together. "I guess it's not always a bad thing that you can read my mind." I said.  
"I will try to work on not doing that so often.." He said as we stood together right outside the front door to the shack. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear that." 

I said as I leaned in to give him a small kiss on his lips. He was about to open the door to the shack but then Mabel opened it from inside. She was bouncing up and down with this huge dorky smile on her face. "How long has she been standing there?" I asked Bill. "Don't tell him!" She said while happily giving the both of us a huge hug. She quickly pulled us inside the shack as she said, "I'm going to go get the cake! I'll be in the kitchen!"  
I smiled and said thank you to Mabel as she ran off towards the kitchen. 

 

I sighed loudly as I leaned into Bill, who was standing right beside me. He let out a gentle laugh as he sat down on a nearby chair, pulling me down with him so that I was now sitting in his lap.  
I softly kissed him then, leaving little kisses on his chin at first, and then on his neck.  
He then bent down to leave a small playful bite on my ear, as he began to pull away from my ear he whispered, "My pinetree."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Billdip fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me kudos/comments!


End file.
